


Storm (The Meaning of Wings)

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Storm [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Castiel is healing, Castiel's Wings Grew Back, Chuck knows he deserves it, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings, can be seen platonic, i guess?, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Castiel's wings have grown back and he can't wait to feel the wind between his feathers again. Only, there's a storm outside preventing him from flying.





	Storm (The Meaning of Wings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenangel_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/gifts).



> I decided to flesh out the little fluff I wrote for you yesterday a bit, hope you like it :)

Cas stared outside with sad eyes and thin lips, watching how the wind made the trees bow and the clouds filled the sky with darkness. It would be raining soon and even though he usually was fond of the rain - it meant new life -, now it soaked him in distaste. It had been storming for a week now, air ever-blowing loudly when Cas wanted to set foot outside, thunder and lightning bolting like a shock wave of light at night, rain drumming on the ground, following an indistinguishable rhythm.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked the angel, trying to find a way to cheer him up.

"I can't fly in this weather," the angel explained. He'd been on earth for so long, and now finally his wings had grown back, the sleek black feathers strong enough to part the air again and hold his form.

"This storm isn't gonna hold forever, Cas. You'll be able to fly soon enough." Dean tried an uplifting tone, attempting to savior the excitement Castiel had had over the growing back of his wings.

When his wings first began to heal, Castiel had been hesitant to feel happy, untrusting of this change. When the first feathers started to grow back, he had finally dared to hope. With every day, the smile in his eyes had grown, and soon enough, he had affected the Winchesters with his glee.

It wasn't until one night not long ago, however, until he let his wings be seen. The angel was called by whimpering sounds calling out his name in a plead, and more faint to his ears, Sam's. He followed the prayer quickly, and as he arrived in Dean's bedroom, the hunter was tossing and turning, mumbling and pleading underneath his breath, his cheeks glistening with tears. Sometimes, his voice turned up in volume like the radio did when the news came on, crying out a desperate "No!" Castiel lay down next to Dean, carefully embracing him.

When Dean woke up in cold sweat, he was drowning in a sea of feathers, struggling against chains tying him to the ground. He couldn't breathe, but he wouldn't die, not here, not in this strange place.

A soothing voice ended his fight and his battled eyes found the ones of the eons of years old being next to him, holding his shattered pieces together with the care of someone fixing and puzzling together a shattered vase without having found the glue yet. The waves of panic and fear within him calmed down as they met the shore. Cas was here, he was alive. It had all been just a bad dream.

The two of them were engulfed in a faint, blue glow pulsing from the black feathers in which Dean was covered in. It looked like a painting of the ocean at night, or maybe, Van Gogh's "Starry Night", the stars replaced with little, blue fireflies and the few colors swimming together before Dean's weary eyes. Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep again, safe and sound in the arms of the angel watching over him. He was sure his mother hadn't meant it like that all those years ago. But then again, nothing ever was the way it was meant to be with their lives, nothing ever was as it seemed.

~~

"I haven't been able to fly for so long," Cas complained, his voice full of longing and loss, full of the home he's lost. His wings were partly like coming home, a bridge long since burnt being able to be crossed again. Flying would be like a nostalgic memory, a promise of happiness and laughter only allowed among the young angels, before their days in God's army began and their duty as soldiers took hold. When they were still playing and learning how to fly. Only his mind was playing tricks on him, heaven had never been this gleeful. It was a wish, perhaps a dream he had, of a happy home with his brothers and sisters alongside his new family. A dream of peace and acceptance within both his homes, so they may become one.

"What's a few more days then?" Dean knew he sounded like a dick, but he didn't know what to say.

"I miss it," the Angel admitted, finally tearing his eyes from the storm outside to meet Dean's.

"I know," the hunter answered, his eyes sincere and full of worry, always a deep pool he could drown in, or a cave he'd get lost in. It was like looking into the storm all over again. 

Dean was still reluctant in engaging physical contact most of the times, even after all they went through. So, as his arm twitched towards Cas the angel didn't expect him to actually go all the way and embrace him into a hug. Nonetheless, Cas fell into the warmth and allowed himself to briefly close his eyes and let the scent of his human calm his nerves. Even after the hug, they remained close, both of them giving up a sense of gratitude and understanding towards the other.

"Thank you," Cas whispered and Dean was almost about to shake his head, unaccepting of a thanks because of course he'd do this for Cas. The soft smile on the angel's features stopped him however. It was all the reward he needed and he wouldn't go and wash that smile off his face for nothing. Instead, he returned it with a slight grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for a better title, don't hesitate to tell me, I'm quite unsatisfied with mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
